AlyssaNapped
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: So here's how this story goes. So what happens when Buzz kidnaps Alyssa as an act of revenge against Willy? This takes place a few years after the show ended and the episode 'Blind Date.' Will Willy rescue Alyssa and bring her home safe and sound? Read the story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, since the long time cartoon My Dad the Rock Star ended a few years ago, I decided to write a story about one of the characters kidnapped. And no, it's not Willy, Quincy, or anybody else. It's Alyssa. This takes place a few years later and Willy, Quincy, and Alyssa are attending high school in this story. And I'm gonna give a little spoiler. Guess who kidnaps Alyssa? Yep, you guessed it. It's Buzz, a bully who bullied Willy during his years in Silent Springs Public School. And Buzz kidnaps and ties up Alyssa to get revenge on Willy. So, yeah, that's enough details. Right onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. Belongs to Teletoon and Gene Simmons.**

3 years later...

Willy's POV

My name is Willy Zilla. I'm currently in Silent Springs high school and still dating my girlfriend Alyssa. I was no longer wearing glasses and I'm now wearing contact lenses. And also, my hair was no longer orange and I changed my hair to dark black. It was a nice day in Silent Springs High School. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. As I was getting my books for science class from my locker, my girl Alyssa came up to me. "Hey, babe," she said. I closed my locker and looked at her. "Hey, beautiful," I said. As I turned around, she was wearing a red shirt, a white polka dress, socks, and running shoes. She also has her entire hair curled. I gotta admit, she was looking more beautiful. "Shall we go?" I asked, as I had offered to take her hand. "Yes, we shall go," she said. We started walking to science class together.

Alyssa's POV

I had never felt happy for my whole life. I was still dating Willy Zilla, the son of the famous rock star Rock Zilla. We were sitting in science class, writing down notes, as soon we were done writing notes, the bell rang, and I walked to my locker. "Hey, Aly," said Willy. Aw, he gave me a nickname. "Hey, Will," I said. "You want to walk home together today?" he asked. "Sure, let's walk home together," I answered. "You want to go eat somewhere tonight?" asked Will. "Yeah, of course, I'm in," I answered. As we walked home, we stopped by the front door of my house, and starred at each other. "What time do you want me to come and pick you up around at?" Will asked. "How about 7 o'clock?" I said. "7 o'clock it is," answered Will. "So, uh, see you tonight?" he asked. "Yeah, see you tonight, then," I answered. We kissed each other, he leaves, and I went inside my house. I took off my red shirt, my white polka dot dress, my socks, and my shoes. I went to the washroom, uncurled my hair, and turned on the shower. After a few minutes of taking a shower, I turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, dried off my body, and dried off my hair. I put on my long time clothes which was a yellow short-sleeved shirt that exposed my shoulders and my green dress with a orange stripe on it I wore back in Silent Springs Public School. Then, my phone vibrated, I looked at my phone, and got a text message from Will. I read and it said, "What up, Aly? See you tonight!" I excitedly texted him back and said, "Can't wait, Will! See you tonight too!"

A couple of hours later...

Alyssa's POV

It was 6:55 pm. It was almost 5 minutes to 7 o'clock which means Will was gonna come and pick me up for our date tonight. I quickly changed my original clothes to the clothes I wore at school. I put on my red shirt, white polka dot dress, socks, and shoes. I quickly curled my hair and put on my lipstick as well. I grabbed my purse, head out the door, and Will was standing there wearing a dressed shirt, dressed pants, and running shoes.

Will's POV

Aly opened the front door and she was even more beautiful only this time she put her lipstick on. "Shall we get going?" she asked. "We shall, my beautiful lady," I answered. We walked to the usual place and it was the best restaurant place in Silent Springs. The host escorted us to our seats, and we ordered something to eat. After eating, I called the waiter to bring the bill. We left the restaurant after I paid the bill for the food. "Do you want me to walk you back to your house, Aly?" I asked. "I'll be okay, Will, thanks for tonight," she answered. "See you tomorrow in school, then?" I asked. Aly nods her head. We soon left in our seperate ways and I walked back to my house.

Buzz's POV

I was hiding out somewhere in the alley, with a hood on covering my whole face. Until, I finally saw her. Alyssa was walking down the street back to her house wearing her red shirt, white polka dot dress, socks, and shoes, and her hair was curled as well. And she was also carrying her purse. I came out of the alley, I grabbed onto her red shirt, she tried to release my grip, my grip was so strong for her, as she tried, her polka dot dress was waving, I brought out a cloth out of my pocket, pressed it onto her mouth and her nose, she tried not to breathe in, but I pressed it harder to prevent her from screaming out for help, until she felt her body go limp. I quickly removed the cloth from her mouth and her nose, tied up her hands behind her back with the ropes, put a hood over her head, lifted her onto my right shoulder and carried her. I put my right hand and held onto her butt and her polka dot dress. After a few minutes of walking, I approached into an old warehouse still carrying the tied up Alyssa by her butt and her white polka dot dress, I walked inside, turned the lights on, walked into a room, set down the tied up Alyssa on her side, grabbed a chair, walked back into the room, untied Alyssa's hands, lifted her, set her down on the chair, I quickly removed her purse, took it out of the room, removed the hood from her head as she remains limping, tied the ropes around her waist, grabbed her hands, forced it behind her tied waist, tied up her hands, and tied her ankles together with the ropes. Until, a light brightens her eyes, she finally wakes up, she tried to move, but I tied up her waist, her hands, and her ankles with the ropes. "Ah, you finally woke up my dear," I said. "Who are you and why did you kidnap me and tied me up?" she asked as she lifts her head up and trying to hold her anger. I took off my hood and revealed my face. "You? I thought I told you to leave me and Will alone!" shouted Alyssa. "I never cared about that. Now you're all mine!" I said. "You can't do this to me, Buzz! Let... me... go!" demanded Alyssa as she struggles to release the ropes that were tied around her waist, her hands, and her ankles. As she struggled, the rope material begins scraping against her hands and she winced in pain. "So you thought it was okay for you to kidnap me, tie me up, and hold me hostage?" she asked. I walked over to the tied up Alyssa, tucked her curled hair behind her ear with my right hand, my lips touches her ear, and I whispered, "I do because you don't belong to him." Alyssa growls and grits her teeth. I attempted to kiss her and take off her white polka dot dress but she kicks me with her shoes. "Don't ever try to touch my curled her and my white polka dot dress ever again," she growled angrily. I then tied her ankles tightly, I gagged her mouth, and left the room, leaving her tied up.

Aly's POV

As I was walking back home, I tucked my curled hair behind my ear, all of a sudden, someone grabbed onto me, I struggled to release the grip, but it was too strong, my white polka dot dress was waving, then something was pressed against my mouth and my nose, it smelled like godawful, I tried not to breathe in, but it was pressed harder, preventing me from screaming out for help until I felt my body go limp. I also felt a hood on top of my head and my hands tied up and restrained behind my back and my body being lifted and carried on something which I couldn't tell and I also felt a hand holding onto my butt and my white polka dot dress. I wanted to move my legs but I couldn't because my body remained limped. Then I was setted down to my side as my body remained limped, I felt my hands untied, I felt my butt was held onto and my body lifted and setted down, my purse was snatched away, the hood was finally removed from my head, my waist, my hands were forced behind my back, and my ankles were tied up and restrained. A light brightened my eyes, I woke up, and found myself in some room. I was sitting on a chair, I tried to move, but I couldn't. My hands and my waist were tied and so are my ankles by the ropes. "Ah, you finally woke up, my dear," said a random person. "Who are you? And why did you kidnap me and tied me up?" I asked as I looked up at the kidnapper, trying to hold my anger while staying tied up. The person takes off the hood, and it was Buzz, who had kidnapped me and tied me up. "You? I thought I told you to leave me and Will alone!" I shouted. "I never even cared about that. But, now you're all mine!" said Buzz. "You can't do this to me, Buzz! Let... me... go!" I demanded as I struggle to release the ropes that were bound around my waist, my hands, and my ankles. As I struggled to release the ropes, the rope material were scraping against my skin and I winced in pain. I looked up at Buzz after being tired from all that struggling. "So you think it was okay for you to kidnap me, tie me up, and hold me hostage?" I asked tiredly. He walks over to me, tucked my curled hair behind my ear, his lips touches my ear, and whispered, "I do because you don't belong to him." I gritted my teeth when he said that to me. He attempts to kiss me and take off my white polka dot dress but I kicked him with my shoes. "Don't ever try to touch my curled hair and my white polka dot dress ever again," I said angrily. He ties the ropes around my ankles tightly, he then gags my mouth and he leaves me tied up in the room. I begin and started to realize where I am. Buzz kidnapped me and took me to a warehouse. Tears begin to sting my eyes and I needed Will to come and save me. I looked around to see if I can find my purse but it wasn't in the room with me. I knew that Buzz must've took my purse when he tied me up. "Please, Will, wherever you are, I need you," I said in my deep thoughts. I knew that I was still wearing my red shirt, my white polka dot dress, my socks, and my shoes when I was kidnapped at that time. The room was really dark and I couldn't see anything. I tried to sit up but the ropes were strapped tightly to my waist. And then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Next morning...

Aly's POV

I woke up as the lights turned on and brightly dimmed my eyes. I tried to sit up from the chair but my waist was still tied tightly by the ropes. I also tried to speak but my mouth was still gagged. I looked at Buzz and he had that evil smile on his face. He then takes off the gag from my mouth and I gasped for breath. He tried to kiss me on my lips one more time but I kicked him with my shoes. Until, he unties my ankles and my waist except for my tied hands. He grabs me by my right arm until my arms were no longer bend to the chair. Until, Buzz was behind me, held onto my tied hands, and I started walking in front of him as I was led away from the room with both of my hands still tied and my curled hair bounces. "You're going to regret for kidnapping me and tying me up, Buzz," I growled as I struggled to move my tied hands. "Yeah, like that's going to happen," said Buzz as he scoffed. I continued to walk in front of him with my tied hands and we came to a pole and Buzz turns me in front of the pole. "Just let me go already!" I demanded. "Sorry, no can do," he said. He then unties my hands, put them behind the pole, bends my arms into elbows, and tied the ropes around my hands and tied it tightly to make sure my hands were secure. He lets go of the ropes and starts to walk away. I struggled to move both of my hands to untie the ropes around it but Buzz had tied my hands tightly. I turned my tied hands into fists. If my hands wasn't tied by the ropes, I would've punched and knocked out Buzz right now. But I couldn't because well there is one reason. He put a cloth that had a bad smell on my nose until my body went limp like a rag doll and also tied my hands to make sure I would never punch him. "What is he planning to do since he kidnapped me?" I thought to myself. Buzz then comes and approaches me since I was tied to the pole. "Here's what you're going to do Alyssa. You're going to write down a letter to your boyfriend saying, 'Willy, please help me! Buzz has kidnapped me!" he said. I gulped and realized I had no other choice. "If you won't hurt me, then I'll do it," I said. "Good girl. Now write!" he demanded. He then puts down a piece of paper and a pen on the table, walked behind me, and untied my hands. I sat down on a chair, picked up the pen and started writing.

Dear Will,

Help me! Buzz has kidnapped me! He is holding me hostage at an old warehouse just off a few blocks from Silent Springs High School. Please come help me. Will I'm scared you have to come save me. All he wants is money. Please come save me! Help! I love you. Please help me.

Love,

Aly

When I finished writing When I was finished writing it took me and made me say:

"Will! Help! Will!""

I folded the paper, placed in the envelope, used my tongue to lick the sticky and closed the envelope and wrote my name and the subject. Buzz then takes the envelope from me, he grabs my hands, puts it behind my back, bends my arms into elbows, and tied my hands with the ropes. "Please don't hurt me, please! I'll do anything you want please just don't hurt me!" I pleaded. Instead, Buzz gags me again. He grabs my tied hands and I stood in front of him. I started walking like a real prisoner and we walked outside where there was a parked van. Buzz opened the back doors and he pushed me in. His friends were waiting. He closes the back doors as his two friends held onto my tied hands. As soon as Buzz gets in the driver's seat, the next thing I knew is a hood on top of my head and my legs were tied and we were gone.

Will's POV

I was in school today, waiting up on my beautiful girlfriend Aly. She still hasn't shown up and I was worried. 'Where could she be?' I thought. So, at the end of the day, I went to her house and rang the doorbell and no one answered. I picked up a spare key under the carpet and unlocked the door and closed the door behind me. "Aly, you home?" I called out. I searched the kitchen, the living room, the washroom, and finally, her bedroom. I walked in her bedroom and her bed remained clean. "Aly, where are you?" I called out again. There was no answer. I left the house and locked the door and put the spare key back the way I found it. I was walking down on the streets until I saw an old warehouse and the door was open. I looked around my surroundings, hoping nobody would see me walking into an old warehouse. I walked inside and I turned the lights on. I looked around until I found an envelope and a purse. I knew who that purse belonged to. It was Aly's purse. 'Why is Aly's purse here?' I thought to myself. I ripped open the envelope and a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and unfolded it. I started reading it. 'No, this can't be possible. Buzz, who was the bully, kidnapped my girl?' I asked myself. My phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket. It was a text message with a link. I pressed it and the video was playing. "Hello, Willy. You remember me? Of course you do," said the unknown person. The next thing I knew is the second clip played and there was Aly, she was tied up. "Will! Please! Hurry!" Aly cried. And the video ended.

Aly's POV

After a few minutes of driving, I heard the engine of the van was turned off. The next thing I knew, the hood was removed from my head and my legs were untied. Buzz's two friends held onto both of my bent arms and we exited from the van at the same time. I tried to speak but my mouth was still gagged. Buzz's friends holds a big tree stick in front of me, my hands were untied, the tree stick was placed in front of me, Buzz's friends grabbed my hands, puts in front of the tree stick, tied the ropes around my hands tightly, the tree stick was set down with me tied to it, Buzz's friends grabs my ankles, putting in front of the tree stick, and tied the ropes around my ankles together tightly. Together, Buzz's friends lifted the tree stick and they were walking until the next thing I knew, we were inside an old prison, a cell door was opened and unlocked. Buzz's friends sets down the tree stick and untied my hands and my ankles. Buzz's friend puts my freed hands behind my back and I was pushed from behind into the cell. There were two trolleys in the cell, I got turned around, the ropes were tied around my arms, my hands were tied behind my back and around the two trolleys, and the ropes were tied around my legs together and around the trolleys. The cell door was closed and locked, leaving me tied up and imprisoned. I tried to lift one of my legs but I couldn't because the ropes were tied tightly around my dress. "Help! Help!" I screamed through my gag. I tried to move my tied hands, but I couldn't. 'Will, please, hurry,' I thought. I looked around my surroundings and all I see was an unused toilet and the bed beside me. The cell smelled so awful.

**So, this is the beginning of the story. Is Will going to find and rescue Aly and bring her home safe and sound? And will Buzz and his friends get arrested and get charged for kidnapping Aly? Well, stay tuned and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, readers. It's been a while since I've been updated. I was on vacation on the 17th of September and I came back on the 14th of October. My apologies if I didn't update the story anytime sooner. Anyway, this is the second chapter of the story AlyssaNapped. So, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. Belongs to Teletoon and Gene Simmons.**

A day later...

Aly's POV

I woke up in my prison cell as the sun shines brightly behind me. I tried to move but I realized I couldn't. The ropes were still tied around my arms, my hands, and my legs. I tried to speak but I also realized my mouth was still gagged. I let out a flatulence and my face was flushed red with embarassment. I can feel the flatulence's scent going through and under my polka dot dress. All of a sudden, a group of Buzz's friends unlocks the cell door, the first guy untangles the ropes that were tied around my arms and around my hands, and the second guy untangles the ropes that were tied around my legs. I tried to ungag my mouth, but the third friend grabs my hands, puts them behind my back, bent my arms into elbows, and tied the ropes around my hands together tightly. I was led out of the prison cell as he and Buzz's fourth friend held onto my arms as I was walking between them and my curled hair was bouncing as we were walking with the ropes tied around my hands behind my back. We were walking until we reached into an old cafeteria. It smelled so awful and I could start vomiting at any minute. I tried to shake my head and swallow my incoming vomit. There was Buzz, sitting down on one of the tables, I was pushed from behind and Buzz's friends ungags my mouth and untied my hands, grabbed my shoulders, and forced me to sit down on the table, and I turned around as they stand behind me to make sure I didn't try anything stupid to escape. "What do you want from me?" I asked as I put my arms on my lap. "My boys and I are gonna keep you prisoner until your boyfriend can find you. And my boys here are guard you and make sure you don't escape from captivity," answered Buzz. "You can't keep me here forever, Buzz. Just let me go already and I'll do whatever you want," I said angrily. "Like I said, no can do," said Buzz. I finally had enough, I sat up, stomped Buzz's friend's right foot, turned around, bent down, and let out a strong flatulence in front of Buzz's face. I turned back around and Buzz was digusted my strong flatulence. And I sticked my tongue out at him. "Take her away," ordered Buzz. Buzz's friend grabs my arms and tied the ropes around my hands together behind my back. I was then led out of the cafeteria and back to my prison cell as Buzz's friend holds onto the long rope with his hand that were connected to my tied hands. "Let me go!" I screamed. I struggled to move my tied hands, but it was no use at all. As we reached the prison cell, the cell door was opened and I was pushed from behind. I got turned around, standing in front of the trolleys, and Buzz's friend unties the ropes from behind my back, grabs my hands, puts them in front of me, tied my hands together with the ropes, stepped on the ladder holding the long rope that were connected to the ropes that were tied around my hands, and tied the rope at metal bar of the window behind me, moving my tied hands above my head as my arms are bent into elbows. He then ties the ropes around my waist and around the trolleys tightly. He also ties the ropes around my legs together tightly around the trolleys. He walks out of the cell and locks the door, leaving me tied up and imprisoned. I felt the wind from behind the window blew on my polka dot dress and my curled hair. I then let out a little bit of flatulence and I was flushed red with embarassment when the scent was going through under my dress. I realized that I won't be able to move my legs because the ropes were strapped tightly to my dress. "Will, wherever you are, I'm praying that you find me soon," I whispered quietly to myself as I looked up to the ceiling and praying. Buzz's friend returns to my prison cell, unlocks the door, and gags my mouth. He soon leaves and locks the prison door, still leaving me tied up.

Will's POV

It's already been a day since Buzz kidnapped Aly, but I wasn't quite sure where she was taken now. I decided to call my best bud Quincy. I opened up my phone, and dialled him. "Yo, yo, what's up, Will?" asked Quincy as he answered the phone. "Q, listen, I need your help. It's something important," I said. "What is it, dude?" he asked. "You know Buzz? The bully who went to Silent Springs Public School and bullied us all the time?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. What about him?" said Quincy. "Okay, dude, you're not going to believe this, but, he kidnapped Aly," I said. "Wait, what? What do you mean he kidnapped Alyssa?" he asked. "I mean, he kidnapped her for no reason and I need your help," I answered. "Okay, dude, where are you right now?" he said. "I'm like at the old warehouse just a few minutes from the high school," I said. "Okay, dude, I'm on my way," said Quincy. Then, a few minutes later, he shows up. "I'm here, dude, what did you find so far?" asked Quincy. "Well, I found this letter from Aly and I also found her purse," I answered. "What do you want to do first?" he asked. "Well, we can start by going to the location of where she was abducted," I said. We walked towards where Aly was first abducted while she was walking home from our date. "Okay, so, first, she was here, walking on the sidewalk, next, in the alleyway on the right, Buzz came out, he was wearing a hood to cover his face so that Aly won't see him, snatched her, then, he put a cloth that had a bad smell on her nose, and her body was limp, she couldn't move, he had the ropes, which is the one I have, tied up her hands behind her back, finally, he puts a hood over her head, carried Aly all the way into the old warehouse," I explained. "So, we're gonna continue to investigate to see where Buzz had moved her, and we'll find her," finished Quincy. "Yeah, that's pretty much it," I said. Then, the sunset came, Q and I said goodbye to each other and I walked back into my house. I changed my clothes, and went to bed. "Aly, wherever Buzz has moved you, Quincy and I will find and rescue you," I said in my deep thoughts.

**Well, that concludes the second chapter of AlyssaNapped. So, I finally decided to bring Quincy into this chapter. And also, will Quincy and Will's investigation lead them to find where Aly is being held at and rescue her once and for all? Stay tuned and be sure to drop those reviews. Peace and love to you all.**


End file.
